


幼驯染三十题

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 挑一些喜欢的写





	幼驯染三十题

夏天的暴雨总是说来就来。

金博洋在听到外面噼里啪啦的雨水声时把洗发液的泡沫弄到了眼睛里，视线一下子就开始难受的模糊起来。他摸索着去找花洒想要洗干净，浴室的门突然碰的一声被打开，金博洋警觉的缩了一下手指。

“谁？”

“我。”

听到熟悉的声音他紧张的神经逐渐放松了下来：“...羽生？”

踩着瓷砖走过来的脚步声越来越近，随后金博洋又听到了花洒被启动的声音，羽生结弦把它递到了自己手里，

他试探的握住。胡乱的用花洒冲了一把脸，再次睁开眼的时候终于能看清楚东西。

金博洋直愣愣的盯着羽生结弦，讲不出话。

“不好意思，不知道博洋在洗澡。”

一点也没看出来你有不好意思的样子。金博洋连白眼都懒得翻，把身子背过去一点：“怎么今天过来了......湿的这么厉害，淋雨了吗？”

“妈妈出差了。家里只有我一个人，博洋妈妈打电话让我过来这边。”

“我们家离那么近，不至于淋那么湿吧？”

“不...刚刚去了趟学校拿资料。”

“哦。”金博洋拿花洒冲掉头发上的泡沫，“我马上就好，你赶紧把湿衣服换一换洗个澡吧，我房间衣柜里好像有你上次住留下来的衣服，应该在......不记得了，你自己去找找看？”

羽生结弦嗯一声，想着浑身湿透的走进房间弄湿木地板不好，索性把衣物脱得只剩一条内裤，把它们扔进了金博洋放脏衣服的篮里。

金博洋往他的方向瞟了一眼，忍不住的打趣：“哎哎，光天化日之下呢。”

“反正家里也没人。除了博洋谁也看不见。”羽生结弦笑着眯缝起眼睛，“不过光天化日之下，博洋光溜溜的样子我可都见到了哦。”

金博洋把花洒的水往他身上射：“去去去，烦死了。”

羽生结弦赤着脚走到金博洋的房间，熟门熟路的打开衣柜拉开第二个抽屉，这里面整整齐齐叠放着几件自己的衣物，他把要穿的拿出来，关上衣柜回到浴室。

回去的时候金博洋已经拿着毛巾在擦身上的水珠了，羽生结弦把自己的衣服放在置物台上，顺手把金博洋的拿过去递给他。

金博洋愣了一下，接过来：“谢谢。”

羽生结弦看着他转身开始穿衣服：“白色。”

金博洋莫名其妙：“什么？”

“博洋的内裤啊，白色的。刚刚拿的时候看到了。”

金博洋被这话刺激的头皮发麻，穿身上衣物的动作不由自主放快了一些，等穿好后转回来，恶狠狠的踹了羽生结弦一下：“有病？”

羽生结弦委屈的退后两步：“我只是实话实说而已啊？”

金博洋知道自己的这个竹马是个切开黑，没事就喜欢拿他开玩笑，他深吸了几口气，没理他。

羽生结弦又开口了：“啊...以前我和博洋还穿过同款的内裤哦——是五岁一起洗澡那次之后？小裤子上面是小恐龙和小黄鸭...博洋妈妈还给我们拍了照印成了日历，看着真的好怀念以前啊。”

这简直就是金博洋的童年阴影，以前亲戚来家里做客的时候妈妈总喜欢拿自己为他和羽生做的日历给大家看，每次翻到这一页的时候他就害羞的遮掩着想要跳过去。

金博洋撩了一下还湿着的头发，笑眯眯的看着羽生结弦：“你要真这么怀念，我可以拍下你现在的样子拿去洗出来买个框放你床头柜上让你慢慢怀念。”

羽生结弦装作害怕似的眨眨眼：“那还是算了，听着有点可怕。”

“知道害怕就识相点。屁话那么多。”

金博洋走出去碰的一声把门关上，觉得自己的脸烫得难受，也不知是气的还是羞的。

——身边有一个和你一起长大的人存在，真的很烦。


End file.
